Trapped
by SlytherinSnatcher
Summary: Based on the 1989 version. A few things are changed alittle bit. Christine is brought to Erik's lair and finds out that heis a killer alittle earlier. Read to find out what else happens. The story is better than this summary. Please read it! R & R. Jill S
1. Chapter 1

Trapped

I do not own Phantom of the opera

Christine came out of her dressing room and decided to take a walk. She was bored and there was nothing else to do. Earlier that day, she had gotten hit by a sandbag and nearly knocked out. She continued to walk until she was at the side of the stage. She looked up into the catwalks. A few stagehands were talking. A few of them were laughing at the other. They walked away and he started to test the ropes. He pulled one of them and the backdrop came flying down to the stage. Then, he walked up a set of stairs and checked the other ropes. Suddenly, something flew down next to him. He turned to see what it was. It was a man dressed in completely black. He was wearing black boots and a black cape too. The stagehand just stared at the man.

''Hello Joe.'' the man said. Joe handed him a little bottle and the man took a sip. Then, he held it over the edge of the catwalk. Christine looked up just in time to see him drop it right where she was standing. She tried to move, but it was too late. The bottle crashed on her head and she fell over, unconsious. Both men looked down and the one wearing black dissapeared. Then, he reappeared by her side.

''Christine.'' he said. She didn't wake up. He sighed and picked her up. He carried her away from the stage to some hidden passageway. Joe just stood there, frightened yet relieved.

When Christine woke up, she was laying in a bed. She rubbed her head and sat up. There was a man sitting in a chair nearby. She stared at him for a moment. He had his back turned to her. She cleared her throat and he turned around quickly.

''Oh, you're awake.''

''Yes...where am I?''

''My home.''

''Oh. Thank you for taking me here. What happened?''

''You...hit your head.''

''All I can remember is looking up and seeing something falling towards me.''

He got up out of the chair and walked over to her.

''As long as you are not harmed. You can rest some more if you wish. I have some buisness to take care of with...someone.''

''Alright, but I think I'm fine.''

She got off of the bed and rubbed her head again.

''Alright, then I will take you back to your dressing room.''

He took her hand and they left the room. Christine looked around. There were hundreds of candles everywhere. There was an organ too. Christine smiled in amazement.

After a long series of tunnels and passages, they were outisde Christine's dressing room.

''How did you-''

Christine turned to face him, but he was gone. She looked down the hall and shrugged. She walked in and found Meg sitting on her bed. Meg got up and ran over to hug her.

''Oh Christine, I've been so worried! I didn't know where you went!''

''I'm sorry, Meg. I just...went for a walk.''

''Oh, alright.''

Erik walked through the shadows and up into the catwalks. Joe was talking to two stagehands. Erik waited until the other two left and then he snuck up behind Joe.

''So, we never finished our conversation.''

Joe spun around and looked at him.

''Oh...hello.''

Erik advanced on him.

''I've been hearing things, Joseph. I've been hearing that you were spreading rumors about me.''

Joe stared wide eyed at him for a moment.

''I...you...I promise I won't do it again.''

Erik shook his head. He kept moving closer to Joe and Joe kept moving back until he was at the edge of the catwalk. Joe looked down behind him and swallowed hard. Erik lunged at him and tied a rope around his ankle. Then, he knocked Joe over the side of the catwalk. Then, Erik flicked a switch and Joe came hurtling upwards. Erik pulled out a knife and stabbed Joe when he reached the top. Joe let out a yell and Erik put the knife back into his cape and pulled out another one.

Christine got into her costume for the opening production that night. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

''Come in.'' she called out. The door opened and Meg came rushing in.

''Christine, you're going to play the part of Marguerite! Something happened with Carlotta and you're going to play the part!''

Christine looked at her in surprise and disbelief! Meg ran over and hugged her.

''Oh my gosh! Meg, I can't believe this!''

''I'll go and get your costume.''

Meg ran out the door and Christine put her hands to her mouth. A few minutes later, Meg came running back in with her costume.

''Here it is! Good luck, I have to go and get ready some more.''

Meg left and closed the door behind her. Christine held the costume up to herself and looked in the mirror. She smiled again and went behind her dressing screen to change into it. Then, she put on alittle makeup and some perfume. She rushed out of her dressing room and went to get into her place to start.

The performance was wonderful! Hundreds of people cheered for her after she was finished and threw roses at her feet. Afterwards, there was a cast dinner that she and Rishard were going to. Richard was her childhood friend whom she loved dearly. They arrived and people stared to stand up and cheer. Christine blushed as Richard led her along. They sat down at a table and started to talk. After alittle bit, Richard brought up an interesting subject.

''Well, this evening is alittle different than I had planned.''

''What were you going to do?''

''I was going to ask you to marry me.''

Christine smiled at him, but her smile soon faded.

''Oh, Richard. This just isn't a good time right now.''

''I know.''

They continued to talk and had a wonderful time together. Then, they got into a carriage and Richard took Christine home. She lived at a home for girls, preferably for girls who were dancers or worked at the opera house. She thanked Richard for taking her home and she went inside.

The next morning, Meg came running in with the paper. Christine opened her eyes and Meg ran over to her, waving the paper in her hand.

''Christine! I just got the paper! Go on, read the review!''

Christine laughed and Meg handed her the paper. Christine looked it over and read it to herself. Then, she looked up with tears in her eyes.

''Oh, Meg.''

She handed it back to her and Meg read the article to herself. She stared at the paper for a moment, mouth wide open and eyes wide in shock.

''Christine, I'm so sorry.''

''No, he hated it, Meg!''

Christine wiped the tears away and walked over to the window.

''I have to go somewhere.''

She ran behind the dressing screen and changed into a dress and grabbed her hooded shawl. Then, she grabbed her cloak and ran out the door. On the way, she picked out some flowers. Then, she got a carriage and got inside.

''Where am I takin' you miss?''

''To the cemetary.''

The carriage started off down the street and Christine didn't notice Richard trying to run after the carriage. He called for his own and started off after her. Christine sat in the carriage, staring into space. She felt so hurt right now. The carriage came to a stop and she stepped out. She walked over to the gate and pushed it open. It closed behind her and she started to walk over towards her father's grave. The headstone read 'Philip Day.' Christine placed the flowers on the grave and tried to hold back her tears.

''What do I do now?''

Then, she heard the sound of a violin playing. She looked up and saw a dark figure standing on the little hill in front of her. She stood and stared at him as he moved away from her.

''Father?''

''Christine!'' someone yelled behind her. She looked over towards the gate and saw Richard. He was frantically trying to open the gate, but the lock wouldn't move. But, the lock hadn't been down a moment ago.

''Richard.''

The figure moved towards a carriage and called to her. She watched him and found that she couldn't move.

''Christine!'' Richard called out again. She looked at him once more and then looked away and started to move towards the carriage. The figure climbed up onto it and continued to play the violin. The carriage door opened by itself and Christine continued to move towards it.

''Christine!''

She got into the carriage and the door closed behind her. She could still hear Richard yelling her name. Then, she heard the gate open and Richard came running inside. The violin music came to a screeching point and she heard Richard cry out. But, the carriage didn't move. Christine sat and waited, but it never moved. The next thing she knew, the door to the carriage flew open and Richard reached out his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her out.

''Richard, what's going on?''

''Christine, just come with me.''

A dark figure appeared behind him and raised up a knife.

''Richard!''

Christine pushed him over and they collapsed. Christine landed right on top of Richard. She got off of him and he pulled her up. They started to run, but the figure chased them.

''Christine, go through the gate!''

''No, I won't leave you!''

The figure jumped and grabbed Christine by the wrist.

''No, you are coming with me!'' he hissed.

Christine let out a cry and tried to get free of his grasp. Richard grabbed the man around the neck and tried to get him off. The man just spun around and knocked Richard off balance. Richard fell into the snow and the figure pulled Christine over to the carriage and threw her inside. The door closed and he jumped on top again and pulled the reins. The horses started off and the carriage sped away. Richard got up and started to run after it, but it was already gone.

''Christine!''

When the carriage came to a stop, the door opened and the man pulled Christine out.

''Let me go! What do you want with me?''

He turned to face her ans she gasped.

''You're...you're...him!''

He grinned and proceded to pulled her along.

When they were back in his home home, Christine kept demanding that he let her go.

''What do you want with me? Why can't I go home?'' she sobbed. He took a finger and tilted her head up so she was facing him.

''I brought you here out of love. This will be your home, now.''

She sobbed into his shirt and he kissed her head. She backed away from him and wiped away the tears.

''Don't touch me! don't even come anywhere near me! Just let me go home!''

He advanced towards her and grasped her left hand. He slipped a ring onto it and kissed her hand.

''You will be my bride tonight. You will wait at the top of the staircase for me at the ball tonight and we will arriive together to let everyone know.''

''No, I will not marry you!''

He held up a knife and her eyes went wide with fear.

''I will.''

He smiled and kissed her hand again. She stared at him with an uneasy glance.

''What is your name? I cannot get married and not even know your name!''

''Erik. Erik Destler. Tonight, after the ball, you will be Christine destler. No longer Christine Day.''

He turned away from her and his voice turned low and menacing.

''And I do not want you seeing that boy, Richard. If you do, there will be consequences.''

Christine swallowed hard and placed a hand shakily on his shoulder.

''Erik, will you take me back to...my home to see my friend.''

He turned around and took her hand.

''Yes, for my Christine.''

As they were leaving, Christine heard him whisper ''My bride.''


	2. Masquerade ball

Masquerade Ball

I do not own Phantom of the opera

Christine stood by her mirror all day, trying to get the ring off of her finger. Meg walked up behind her and looked at the ring.

''Christine, what's wrong?''

''Meg, it won't come off.''

''Well, it's a very nice ring. You're lucky that Richard gave it to you.''

Christine grabbed a small towel and walked over to her bed.

''Richard didn't five me the ring.'' she said uneasily. She sat down on the bed and wiped the water from the basin off of her finger. She sighed and gave up

''Well, I can't get the ring off and I got a horrible review.''

''Haven't you heard? He's dead!''

Christine looked up at her with fear in her eyes. She stood up and walked across the room.

''I have to get out of here, Meg.''

''Well, there's the masked ball tonight. You can go and forget your troubles.''

''You're right. Are you going to go?''

''Yes, I even found a nice costume.''

Later, they got into their costumes and headed to the ball. There were hundreds of people there. Christine was dressed in a fluffy, white costume that resembled a ballerina's and a dark blue blue mask that covered the upper half of her face. Then, she had a mask attached to a stick that resembled a doll's face, somewhat. It had red lips and rosy, red cheeks and eyelashes. Then, she had on lacy, white glovelettes. Meg was wearing a white and gold striped gown with a golden mask that had black and gold ribbons hanging off of the sides. They headed inside and Christine started to walk towards the staircase.

''Christine, where are you going?''

''I'll see you later. I have to go meet someone!''

Christine walked over to the staircase and waited for Erik to come. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around. It was a figure draped completely in red. He wore a death's head as a mask. He took her hand and kissed it.

''Erik? Is it you?''

''Yes, my darling.''

Even though she was afraid of him, his voice soothed her. He led over to where people were dancing and put his arm around her waist. They started to dance and Christine felt herself drift along with the music. He twirled her around and she felt herself almost in a trance. After a while, Erik told her that she could speak to her friends one last time, except for Richard. Christine walked away from him and tried to find Meg. She finally found her talking to a group of people.

''Meg.'' Christine said, sounding alittle frightened. Meg walked over and Christine looked around quickly before talking to her.

''Meg, do you know if Richard is here?''

''Yes, he's over there.'' Meg pointed over to a group of people. ''Are you alright? You look pale.''

''I'm-I'm fine. I'll be back in a few minutes.''

Christine hurried away from Meg and ran over to the group of people.

''Christine?''

She looked next to her and saw Richard. She embraced him and caressed his face.

''Oh, Richard. There's not much time. You must take me from here. He will find us.''

''Who will find us, Christine?''

''Erik! Please, Richard, take me far away from here. I love you so much and I don't want to leave you forever!''

Christine was almost in tears. Richard took her over to a spot under the staircase.

''Christine, who is this Erik you speak of?''

''The phantom, Richard! He exists! Please, he will kill us if he finds us together!''

''Christine, there is no-''

''Richard, I know he is real! He lives under the opera house! Please, believe me! I need to escape from him!''

''Alright, Christine. I love you and I will protect you. We will leave now and I will help you get your things. We will stay in my home for the night and leave in the morning.''

Christine hugged him and wiped the tears from her face. Then, she looked around to see if Erik was watching them. Richard took her hand and they started to leave.

''Wait, I need to say goodbye to Meg.''

Richard waited by the door for her. Christine hurried over to Meg and hugged her.

''Christine, what is the matter?''

''Oh, Meg. I don't really have time to explain. I am leaving with Richard. We have to get out of here. Come to his house if you want me to explain, but we are leaving tomorrow.''

''Christine-''

Christine pulled away from her friend and ran to the door. Richard took her hand and they ran outside into the snow. Richard got them a carriage and they got inside. Once they were down the street, Christine burst into tears and clung to Richard. He kissed her cheek and told her that it would be alright.

The next morning, there was a knock on the door. Christine answered it and Meg was standing there. She looked worried. Christine let her in and closed the door.

''Oh, Christine! It's horrible! When the phantom found out that you were gone, he went on a rampage! Now, he said that he won't let anyone out until you come back! I escaped when he wasn't looking, but he killed several people already!''

Christine put her hands to her head.

''Oh..what am I going to do? If I leave, he'll kill all of those people and if I go back, he'll kill me!''

''I don't know! But, we need to do _something_!''

''You're right. I'll go back.''

Christine grabbed her coat and told Richard that she had to do something. She and Meg got a carriage and went to the opera house. When they got there, they jumped out of the carriage and ran inside.

''Erik!'' Christine yelled out. She ran until they reached the ballroom.

''Christine, I think he's in his home under the opera house.''

Christine ran for the passageway that he had taken her through and felt along the wall. It opened and her and Meg ran through. They didn't stop until they were outside his door. Christine knocked on the door. No one answered.

''Erik!''

She grabbed the handle and tried to turn it.

''Erik, open the door! It's me!''

She listened and heard footsteps. The door opened and Erik stood there, but his face wasn't normal. It was all red and deformed. Christine let out a scream and backed away. Meg watched him in horror and turned away. He watched as Christine covered her face and tried not to scream. She wouldn't even face him.

''Erik...what happened to your face?'' Christine sounded like she was about to break down and cry.

''This is my face.''

Christine turned back around and slowly uncovered her face.

Then, what-''

Christine's expression slowly changed into one of absolute horror when she realized what he had done.

''Erik..how could you...oh my..''

Christine backed up against the wall with Meg as he advanced towards them.

''Yes, Christine. I sewed skin onto my face to look normal. But, I did it so I could have a normal life! I had to live down here for all of these years! My face is derformed, because I made a pact with the devil! The world will love my music, but that is the only thing they will love! I cannnot have a normal life, now! I cannot have a beautiful wife and a family!''

He broke down into tears before Christine had a chance to. She moved alittle towards him and rubbed his back gingerly. He continued to sob and Christine stood over him, watching this man lose all self-control. He mumbled some words that Christine couldn't hear clearly and he tried to stop crying.

''Oh, Christine.'' he whispered to himself. He stopped crying and he stood up. Christine looked up at him and stared at his face. She couldn't help it, she couldn't take her eyes off of it. It was so horrible. She stood and stared with her eyes fixed on him. He didn't seem to notice her, but when he he did, his mood changed right back to rage. He spun around and grabbed her by the shoulders.

''What are you staring at!'' he yelled in her face. She wimpered and tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip and pulled her even closer. She could feel his hot breath on her face. She closed her eyes and started to breath heavier.

''Well?'' he asked, still yelling. She opened her eyes and let out another scream. His face was so close to hers, it was frightening. She opened her mouth again and let out a cry. He picked her up and carried her towards the door.

''What are you doing?'' she asked, shaking. Meg ran towards them and tried to help Christine.

''Let her go!'' Meg yelled. Erik continued to walk towards the door. Meg beat her fist down onto his shoulder and he stopped suddenly. Meg realized what she had just done and she started to back away.

''I-I...It won't happen again.'' she stammered. Erik salmly set Christine down and spun around to face Meg. He advanced towards her and she let out a small cry of fright. He raised his hand and swiftly, struck Meg hard across the face. Meg fell unconsious and she lay in a heap on the ground. Erik rubbed his hands together and then turned back to Christine. She looked from him to her unconsious friend. She could only stand there and stare. He held out his hand to her and she felt her arm moving by itself, as if she wasn't even controlling it. Her arm reached out to him and he grasped her hand. Then, he took her inside and slammed the door behind them.

A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in so long! I have been so busy trying to write Fan fiction stories and doing homework now too. I hope that this chapter makes up for the long wait. Don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter right now.


	3. Author's note

Dear readers:

A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I was trying to deal with being flamed. Apparently, someone(I'm not saying who, but she's probably reading this and going to flame me again) just wants to flame my story and she won't even offer any advice. Again, I'm really sorry about not updating. I also have schoolwork to do and I can't update as often. I'll try to update as often as possible.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

Chapter 3 part 1

Christine shook with fright as Erik dragged her through the lair. He grabbed a chair from his desk and threw her onto it. He disappeared for a moment and Christine considered running for the door. No, not unless she wanted to die. She wiped a tear from her eye and sniffed. Erik returned with a rope and proceded to tie her up.

''Let me go'' Christine pleaded. ''Please...let me go.''

She was shaking and trying hard to choke back her tears. Erik pulled the rope tight and she let out a cry of pain.

''You're never leaving.'' he barked at her. ''_Never!_''

He walked away and Christine slumped her head forward.

''Goodbye Richard.'' she whispered to herself.

Outside the door, Meg opened an eye and slowly sat up, rubbing her cheek. It stung horribly. She slowly tried to stand up and hobbled to the nearby wall for support. She had to get help. Christine was still trapped inside.

''And where would you be going?'' a voice called from somewhere above her. Meg jumped and let out a small gasp. Terrified, she started to run through the dark catacombs. She heard an echo of something to the left of her. She started to panic and ran down any pathway she could find. She turned for a minute to see if he was behind her. All emptiness. She turned back again and slammed into a wall. She slumped down and held her head, then tried to stand back up slowly. She saw an arm reach out a grab her by the throat, slamming her back against the wall. She let out a cry of pain and stared at the horrible sight before her. Erik pulled out a knife and held it up in front of her face, which in turn made her scream. He held her throat tighter she started to gasp for breath. The last things she heard were voices shouting from somewhere up above. She felt the grip on her throat loosen and she fell to the ground.

Christine didn't open her eyes, but she knew Erik was there. He was watching her with his smoldering eyes. She took a breath.

''How long...are you planning to keep me here?'' she asked.

''Forever.''

She cringed and sat up straight.

''Please, let me go.'' she opened her eyes and looked at him.

''You're just not going to face it, are you? You can never leave.''

''You can't keep me here.''

He stood up and stepped towards her. She looked up at him and swallowed hard.

''You are _mine_.'' he hissed.

''No, I'm not, Erik. I don't love you! I love Richard and I want you to let me go!'' she cried. He pulled out a knife and held it to her face. Her eyes went wide with fear and she tried to look away, but he grabbed her throat.

''Now, what was that you were saying?'' he asked. She looked at the knife and then at him.

''Christine!'' a voice shouted from somewhere above them.

''Richard.'' Christine whispered. Erik pulled briskly away from her and walked towards the door. Christine struggled in her chair and tried to undo the rope.

''I'll...be back when I'm finished taking care of your pesky little fiancee.''

''No! Don't hurt him!'' Christine writhed around, the rope staying put. Erik slammed the door behind him as he left. ''You bastard!''

''Christine!'' she heard Richard call again.

''Richard!'' she screamed. ''Go back, please!''


End file.
